


Another Early Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl two sentence fiction. One smile formed on Stargirl's face as she enjoyed eating lunch.





	Another Early Afternoon

I never created Stargirl.

One smile formed on Stargirl's face as she enjoyed eating lunch. One scowl formed as a villain appeared and disrupted her.

THE END


End file.
